The Petals Fragrance
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: Emerald, she ran away from her parents... and ran away with Wesker. Can you guess where this is going? EmeraldXWesker Copyright to Capcom for RE


**The Petals Fragrance**

"_When someone hands you a flower, do you admire its beauty? Or do you crumple it up? How about both…"_

"_**One must suffer, to give affection"**_

Watching her scamper was intriguing, but watching her cry out for help, and whimper for the safety of others only seemed to wretch his soul even more to know her. Why was it always the victims he longed to touch and hold? To seemingly molest as they slept in their tears of savagery. It was never like him to think this way about anything, or anyone for that matter, because they did this upon themselves, they told the lie, and they received the punishment, yet they all cried for forgiveness. None of it made sense to him, and it never would. Compassion was not a thing he showed, nor was it something he received, if he did, he shrugged it off and continued on with his mission. Love was never an understanding to him, so why was it he couldn't stop thinking about this child…

Watching her clutch the very torn sheets of her clothes in haste, wanting to be held and warm, the sweet embrace of family, friends, all gone because she wanted him, the stupid wench didn't get anything right, how could she had not seen through his lies? Foolish girl, why was it always the girls that were so easily deceived? So many questions, yet constantly unanswered, he wondered why he always muttered these things to himself, as he then scrolled the window down and closed it for good. He couldn't stand watching her, yet at the same time, he could, he had always come back an hour later to see her again, but why!

The rushes of these feelings and questions were new to him, and yet it bothered him so, nothing had ever crossed his mind about passion, or love, yet now, he wanted all of it, with…_her_.

Pacing back and forth through his room, he had began remembering how she had run to him in the first place, it seemed like only yesterday, when it was truthfully, a month ago as it happened…

* * *

Sitting in the chair, near the exit of the next planes landing, he could only begin smiling as he awaited his new victim, a young girl, seventeen years old to be exact. Fresh meat, seeming to fall right into the palm of his hand, as always, it was about a few hours ago that he had received the call from her, crying about her treacherous mothers yelling and demands, obviously the young girl had enough, and had finally decided to move in with him. The girl really, truly thought he was going to help her; boy was she in for a surprise.

Seeing her beautiful breasts wobble as she stumbled out of the entrance, he winced, as she gleefully wrapped her arms around him, he tried to smile charmingly to her as he hugged her, of course this was difficult to do, when most of the time he smiled, it seemed like that of poison, he was glad she had hugged so quickly, it probably had looked ridiculous to even try and show caring to this woman.

Feeling her pull away from the sweet welcome, almost reluctantly it seemed, he looked down at her, a strong glazing look in his glasses as he noticed the blush, it was, cute to say the least. She seemed to talk back in a very excited tone, yet it seemed hushed as she spoke. In a funny sense, it seemed tender almost…

"So, what are we just standing here for? Let's go to your place! I'm really anxious to see what it's like in there, you being so secretive and quiet the entire time I met you online."

_'That was the hard truth wasn't it child…'_ he thought lowly, as his eyes searched down at her beautiful mounds on her chest, a small snicker appearing in his throat as he looked at the blush appearing on her face, obviously knowing she had seen his gaze, she began to hurriedly grab her bags and walk off, giving off a signal to him to hurry up and show her his car. He nodded in silence and calmly strided up to her, taking the lead as always…

* * *

Yes, it seemed so simple and easy then; it was always the same routine, constantly, over and over again. A girl would easily fall for his conniving lies. He laughed at the thought of how he had once captured a girl because she thought he was a hair styling specialist, how pathetic. But, why was he feeling actual remorse now at what he had done? For years he had made the schemes and lies, to hold captive a new victim to his ongoing T-Virus, he had to test it on somebody…

Remembering her muffled screams as he parked the car on the side of the road and instantly took the chloroform soaked towel onto her nose, her eyes seeming to show a very strange innocence of asking… _"Why?"_ It hurt him to think about it, so, closing his eyes, he decided, he would investigate his feelings further, but of course, it wasn't exactly going to be enjoyable for both of them, for his heart, (if he had one…) was longing for lust, while her own heart might have longed for his soul…

Then again, if it was just a nice screw he wanted, then why was it he cared about doing it with a nobody like her? Yet his own mind was fighting against him, saying empty filled lies in his head about how she was important, how she needed to be held by him, maybe it was her innocence that attracted him, if nothing excited him more, it was watching girls cry for him, his erection was the sheer proof of that.

Not being able to fight with his inner demons, he had decided to go for it. He would never know until he tried, so, with a quick pace, he walked to the air tight locked door and opened it with the code. He then jumped back as he saw her trying to land a punch on him. How cute, but foolish, he thought out loud, as he grabbed her fist and smiled down at her, pushing her back into a powerful thrust, landing her smack down in front of the wall. She slid very slowly, almost unconscious, her eyes seeming to slowly meet his seductive smile, and God, how it turned him on to see his victims writhe.

She had hit the wall rather hard, he could tell, because even now as he looked at her, the back of her head began seeping crimson blood. He licked his lips in hesitation at the sight; he knew that blood had always given him a sense of high anxiety. Even now as he watched her try and slither away he could feel his erection becoming even hotter.

"Going somewhere?" He spoke teasingly, awaiting another smart reply from the witty young thing. He enjoyed this little game more then she could imagine, she never realized that she was falling even deeper and deeper into his trap, but neither did he realize how much he was falling in as well. He tried to ignore the small intuition and began walking over to her calmly, only to chuckle once more at how she tried to throw anything nearby at him once again, foolish.

"Get away from me you freak!" She seemed to scream out loud. Oh how it pleased him to see her even fight him. Snickering lowly in his throat as he approached her, he then dashed up and slammed her hands down onto the cold and hard cement floor with his own. His smile insulting her to the core but also terrifying her, he could only continue his despising smile to her as he lowered his hand upon her body in a very vile but gentle manner. He could tell by just looking in her eyes that she absolutely was begging for escape now, wishing for death even… He could gladly oblige in that, if he wasn't so damn hard right now.

As if she expected death, she spoke in a tender and weak whimper, a cry of sorts. "What are you going to do to me?" Narrowing his eyes at the question, her eyes unable to see, he just returned back to his cruel smile and whispered back in a taunting tone to her. "What do you think?"

She gasped before him now, and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She was beginning to scramble away from him again, but there was no way he would let her out of his sights again. Thrusting her back down onto the floor, his legs kicking away anything that was in the way of his sudden movements, he just chuckled lowly as he descended down on her and whispered in her ear. "This is going to hurt…"

My how she was whimpering before him now, her sobs of pain and agony only made it all the better. He didn't even notice how one of the hands that held her down, were now unmistakably coming closer to the blood behind her head. He scooped some of the precious red liquid from behind her and just raised it to his lips, licking it. Growling in delight at the copper sensation filling his throat, he just looked down at her disturbed expression and replied calmly. "Delicious…"

Her face seemed to change vibrantly before him, because ever since he did that little cause, the effect was brilliant. She turned from disturbed, to interested, then to a slight blush. It was obvious that the girl must have liked this kind of thing, how lucky for him.

Finishing up the last slick sliver of a taste of the delicious blood, he then slid the wet hand onto her shirt, teasingly twirling his hand up and down in between her cleavage. The way she was wincing only made him snicker again, and soon he found himself taunting her again, she was just so much fun to play with… "Look at me…"

He could tell by looking at her, that she absolutely didn't want anything to do with him, and that strangely hurt him, but only by a smidgen. Eventually, she did open her scared eyes and stared right at him, which pleased him again. Rewarding her for her quick obedience, he bent down to her cheek and licked it before kissing it. He almost whipped back in surprise as he heard her moan slightly, but his eyes showed no deceit, because as he turned to look upon her, he could see the innocence in her eyes. Deep down inside, maybe she wanted this, maybe in some sick way, she would rather be raped by him then stay with her cruel parents… Now that was definitely saddening but rather appropriate for the matter.

It would superbly help to his advantage if he could use that for his own sick desires, but he didn't want to hurt her too much. After all, what was the fun of fucking a toy that wouldn't feel the pleasure? Fumbling a bit with his hands as he slowly took off his clothes, he then chuckled at how she began blushing deeper. Her eyes seeming to remain on one area in particular and that was his length.

"Do you like what you see?" He inquired mischievously now, his hand now reaching back to her front, cupping the sensitive but large breast before him. He truly did enjoy the slight squeaks and uncomfortable movements she made underneath him, it was only a matter of time before she would start screaming for him. He licked his lips in excitement now at the thought, and he smiled at how his organ pulsated so quickly to the idea, making her blushes even harder.

"No, I do not enjoy looking at your **penis**, you freak..!" The girl spitted before him, her teeth clenched as she did so. She even tried to escape his grasp again, but he just continued pinning her down. The T-Virus was doing wonders at keeping her still, once again, another reason as to why no one would want this mesmerizing power. Then again, looking down at this girl… She seemed to possess a strange power as well, something that seemed to control his cold heart.

Now truly feeling the organ pound as if it was his own heart, he just growled sensually to her in a dominant pattern, his hands now viciously ripping off her ragged clothes. He laughed at how she kept on screaming at the attacks despite them not even harming her in the least. He could only imagine how much more she would scream if she was actually getting hurt.

Pushing away these thoughts, he then finally had her under his control. He began to unmercifully grope her breasts completely in his palms, his organ once again pounding in need of entering inside of her. He saw that she was about to say something, but he had muted out any words at this point, because all that he could think about now was how good and tight she would feel around his organ.

He never liked going fast, neither did he enjoy going too slow, but he had no choice in the matter. His lower head just wanted to fuck, and so that's what it was going to get. So with a slight evil smirk upon his face, he then slammed right into her, wincing at the fact that she was a virgin. How delightfully tight and beautiful this girl truly was, her cries only making it worse for him, especially to his organ.

He didn't like how her lips were moving but not be able to hear the words, so with a reluctant growl, he then forced his lips onto hers and tasted her gentle innocence. Her face became bright red before him and that just made him about die. Somehow, one way or another, he didn't laugh despite how much he really wanted to. He just smirked into the kiss and began licking inside of her passage, her own trembling tongue eventually giving in and returning the favor… that was a surprise.

Because of how gentle the kiss was, he began actually going slower on her. That shocked him terribly bad, what in the hell was he doing? Actually, why was he fucking her in the first place? Originally the girl was to be used for the T-Virus, but instead, here he was fucking her senselessly without a care in the world. As if her very being was more important then his own research, now that, was a miracle upon itself.

Taking in the words of his own mind, he then began thrusting even slower, and surprisingly enough; the girl began moaning into his mouth. This was absolutely delicious, and he couldn't help but go slower and harder each thrust. He did eventually pull away from the kiss and just look into her eyes, despite her being unable to see his.

"Are you enjoying this?" He said rather softly, chuckling at his own question in a sense since he really knew she was enjoying it. She just seemed to nod reluctantly to him and moan even more, that was all he needed… Because in that instant, he began thrusting harder and her screams just made it all the better.

Feeling the pull in his organ, ready to burst, he then screamed out in pleasure as he pinned her hands back down with his. He was so close to his climax now that it was unbearable and it was so great to be entwined with this girl, he had never felt more complete in being inside anybody but this woman. She even began arching her own back at the thrusts which only made him go even faster.

Then as if in synchronization, the two exploded, both of them spazzing in pleasure at the rocking sensation of their orgasm, hell, they even screamed in unison. Now, trembling before her, he could only smile very slowly as the sweat from the constant movement began showing its way onto his body, he seemed to hyperventilate at how intense it was. Then with a tender voice (for once) he then rested a hand onto her cheek.

"Did you like that?" He said questioningly, excited for once to hear his own victims answer, and surprisingly enough, she said something he never thought the girl would ever say. As she caught up her breath and looked at him with her beautiful eyes she said exactly…

"_**When can we do that again?" **_


End file.
